


The Godfather II: The Perfect Drug

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Follows "The Godfather" and answers the question of "What happens to Claudia" This story is a sequel toThe Godfather.





	The Godfather II: The Perfect Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

The Godfather II

 

    Hey people. After writing " The Godfather",  
a few people asked me, " O.K. That was good. Now, what happens to Claudia?"  
So, I pondered it for a while, and accumulated a bit of e-mail asking  
the same question. So, I thought, and thought, and listened to "The Phantom  
Of The Opera" soundtrack about six times. I asked my closest friends  
what they thought. " Make her a bitch" popped up more than once, " Give  
her a sex change!" was a big one too, along with "Make her a lezi!" Unfortunately  
Pauline, she has a boyfriend.  And another that I feel deserves  
mention was "Have her seduce Ray!"  
I had to turn elsewhere for help. I never found it, sorry.  
 Standard Disclaimer. PG I guess, nothing that you wouldn't  
see happening at your typical police station, Consulate, or high school.  
 Just to clear things up for all the Non- North American readers:  
I am using the new Ray in all my fan fics. Some people mailed me, and  
were thoroughly confused.( I find Callum better, just for the record)Oh  
yes, Janet. You'll see her in this ep. If you want her whole story, check  
out the synopsis on " Bounty Hunter" in the episode guide.  
 Thank-you kindly's go out to: Nicki,('..touch it, touch my  
stump!') Kit, and Pauline for their suggestions. They may have been crappy,  
but they made for some pretty cool walk-home convo's.

##  The Godfather II  :The Perfect Drug

   Ashley Sametz 1997  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Scene begins with Franny and Fraser having a conversation with each other, much to Franny's delight. This takes place about two months after 'The Incident' took place.) 

Franny- So, you've enrolled her in school?   
Fraser- Yes. She's probably going to be here for about three more months, so I figured it was for the best. Ray thought it was too. Actually, Ray was the one who made the arrangements.   
Franny- Yeah, they're pretty close now. I just hope not too much of Ray rubs off on Claud.   
Fraser- Come again? 

( Francesca makes a " C'mere" gesture to Fraser. He follows her, to the lunchroom, and she pushes open the door. Ray and Claudia are leaning back in their chairs, eating oranges. They have the stickers on their foreheads, and peels in place of their teeth. They grin.) 

Fraser- Oh. I see. 

( Opening theme)   
  

**************** 

( Scene begins with Claudia and a fairly attractive guy ( about 16) on her arm entering the station. Ray approaches the two, folder in hand, he coughs, and shows some discomfort, rubbing the right side, beneath the collar bone) 

Ray-(looking through the folder, not looking up)Claudia, I need you to update (looks up)- woah! Who's your friend here?!   
Claudia- (smiles) Ray, this is Lucas McCowan. ( laces her fingers through his)   
Ray- (looks warily at Lucas) He your beau?   
Claudia- I guess you could say that.   
Ray- (nods his head ) Ahh.   
Dewey- (yells from the other side of the room) Claudia! I need you to fix my monitor!   
Lucas- (sighs) Duty calls. See you tomorrow. ( kisses Claudia on the cheek, and waves to Ray) Nice meeting you Ray. ( leaves)   
Ray- (drops his voice as he and Claud head to Dewey's desk) Does Fraser know?   
Claudia- About Luke?   
Ray- Yeah.   
Claudia- What do you think?   
Ray- *I* think I'd better go tell him. (Turns to walk away)   
Claudia- Ray! Nonononon! Please!(Drops to her knees, and hugs Ray around his legs)   
Ray- Claudia, really.   
Claudia- Please Ray, just this one tiny thing...?   
Ray- TINY!?   
Claudia- O.K, O.K, substantially *LARGE* thing. Ray, please?   
Ray- Fine, fine. 

( Claudia stands up) 

Claudia- Oh, thankyou!   
Ray- Just remember, now I've got killer blackmail.   
Claudia- Fine. Then if you tell, I'll tell Francesca you used her pantyhose.   
Ray- Hey! That's not fair!   
Claudia- That's blackmail! (Begins to walk away)   
Ray- (grabs Claudia's arm) Umm, Claud, be careful, all right?   
Claudia- Why? What's wrong with him?   
Ray- I've got this feeling. Instinct I think.   
Claudia- Ray, when was the last time your instinct was right?   
Ray- (pauses) Let me get back to you on that. 

( Claudia goes up to Dewey who is whacking the computer monitor) 

Dewey- It won't work.   
Claudia- I gathered that. ( pokes around the back of the monitor. It lights up)   
Dewey- How'd you do that?   
Claudia- I plugged it in. Have you see Ben?   
Dewey- He's down talking to that singing coroner guy.   
Claudia- Dr. Mort?   
Dewey- Yeah, that's the guy. How can you stand him?   
Claudia- I don't know. Bye.   
Dewey- See you.   
  

( Scene changes to Claudia going down the steps to find her God-Daddy. She pushes open the double doors, and sees Mort putting polish on a deceased's nails( with The Judas Kiss on the table beside him)and humming "Debussy's Claire de Lune". Meanwhile, Fraser is going through a metal filing cabinet filled with manila envelopes.) 

Claudia- Hey doc, Ben.   
Dr.Mort- Ahh! Claudia! How are you?   
Claudia- Just fine thanks. How's the book?   
Dr. Mort- I had no idea that mounties could be so...so....evil! Fraud, possible murder, and even..(softly so Ben won't hear)...sex scandals!   
Claudia- I assure you, Ben has never been involved in any of that. Never. Uh, Ben? When do you think you'll be leaving? 

( Mort continues humming his tune) 

Fraser- As soon as I find what I'm looking for.   
Claudia- And that would be...?   
Fraser- This ( pulls out an envelope, opens it up, and dumps it out on the exam table). For you.   
Claudia- (sifting through the contents. The envelope contains: four identical watches, two small Ziploc bags with a bullet in each) What's this? I..I mean, the watches, I know, but, what's with the bullets?   
Fraser- (smiling politely in the way we all love) This one ( holds up one bag) is the one that shot you, and this one ( holds up other one) is the one that killed Keith. I thought you might want it. (Holds out the bag)   
Claudia- (takes it) Thanks Ben. 

( Ray comes thumping down the stairs) 

Ray- (pushes through the door) Hey. What's up?   
Fraser- Not much. We'll be going soon.   
Ray- (takes the baggies from Claudia's hand) What's this?   
Claudia- This is the bullet that shot me, (points to bag) and this is the one that killed Keith.  Ben said I could have 'em.   
Ray- Know what? I bet you could put 'em on a chain, and wear them.   
Claudia- Good idea.   
Ray- Or you could give one to-(Claudia kicks his shin, and he continues in an in-pain voice) Never mind.   
Fraser- Well, shall we?   
Claudia- Sure. (Picks up envelope, grabs bags out of Rays hand and shoots him the evil eye.) Bye Doctor. Ray.   
Dr.Mort- Good night! 

(Fraser and Claudia leave) 

****************** 

( Scene takes place the next day at Claudia's school. They're in drama class, so they're in the green room behind the stage (It's Catholic, so they're in uniform). The final bell is about to ring and the teacher ( who is reasonably good-looking) is finishing up with the class) 

Teacher- O.K, now...Nick, how would you end the " Is it a lark? Is it a nightingale" scene?   
Nick- I'd have Romeo jump off a wall, onto a horse, and ride into the forest. With Juliet swooning. 

( bell rings) 

Teacher- Class dismissed. Read that last scene once more please! Claudia, can I see you for a moment? 

(Claudia steps up to her desk) 

Teacher- I was wondering, if perhaps your parents could come in for an interview? You've been enrolled fairly late into the year, and as your homeroom teacher also, I was wondering if I could have a word with them.   
Claudia- That's gonna be kind of hard. Umm, I could have my God-father come in to see you. Or, my Detective Vecchio.   
Teacher- Detective? Your?   
Claudia- Yeah. ( scene goes to the door where Lucas is waiting. He points to his watch. Scene goes back to Claudia) Umm, What time can you see them?   
Teacher- This evening around six would be good but-   
Claudia- Great. I'll tell Ben. Bye Miss! 

( leaves with Lucas) 

Teacher- Claudia! Kids these days.... 

**************** 

( Scene begins that evening. Ray and Fraser have both decided to go to the meeting. They're waiting inside the class. Ray is sitting in a student's desk, Fraser is sitting on the top of a small bookshelf, looking through a  book. The teacher comes in. Ray raises his eyebrows) 

 Teacher- Oh, you're here. Great. ( sees Fraser) You're...?   
Fraser- Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police.   
Teacher- And you're in Chicago?   
Fraser- Yes. I first came here on the trail of my father's killers, and-   
Ray- ...For reasons not needing exploring at this juncture, he's remained, attached-   
Fraser-...As liaison with the Canadian Consulate.   
Teacher- (looking fazed) O...kay... 

(Fraser gets off the bookshelf, and sits beside Ray. There's a fluff in Fraser's hair, and Ray picks it out. Fraser looks at Ray, and the two look, kinda, well, you know, like lovers) 

Teacher- Oh, Oh my. Is this why You moved? Because you lived in a small town? I know a gay couple, and they came from a community-   
Ray- Oh! God Lady, God no, we're not, I mean, we're partners! Oh, but not in that sense! You know, as police, with the hand-cuffs, crap! Bad example! What I'm trying to say is that we're friends! We're not gay, not that I have anything against-   
Fraser- I think she understands Ray.   
Teacher- No, not really, but I'll continue anyway. Your daughter-   
Fraser- God-daughter.   
Teacher- Yes, well she has been enrolled late into the year, and we're afraid that she may not be able to keep up with here peers. I'm not sure the schooling here is the same as it is in...?   
Fraser- Inuvik.   
Teacher- Yes, Inuvik (mispronounces it)   
Ray- Oh, no, she'll keep up, don't worry.   
Teacher- You must be detective Vecchio. Claudia's said a lot about you. You don't really look alike.   
Ray- Why should we?   
Teacher- I thought you were brother and sister?   
Ray- No, I'm just Ray.   
Teacher- Pardon me?   
Fraser- (sighs, and runs a finger around his Stetson which is sitting on a desk in front of him) Claudia's parents were killed a while ago, along with all close family members. She's been sent to live with me until the arrangements for a foster home have been made.   
Teacher- Oh...my...And why are you here detective?( puts on a seducing look) Not that I mind you here, that is.   
Ray- (smiles) I just tag along with Ben here, you know, big city, little Canadian.   
Teacher- Oh. 

( Ray 's cell rings) 

Ray- Excuse me. (Flips it open) Vecchio. Why? Again? Yeah, we'll be right there.           ( presses button) Benny, we gotta go. Franny's been messing with the guys in the cage again. (Flips it shut)   
Fraser- Oh dear. (To teacher) Perhaps another time(picks up Stetson, and places it on his head).   
Teacher- Yes, perhaps.   
Ray- Here's my cell number, in case you want to discuss something about Claudia. Perhaps, over coffee?   
Teacher- (smiles) I'd like that detective.   
Ray- Well, (looks at nameplate) Ms. Gatonsby, good-bye.   
Teacher- Call me Sheila 

(Ray smiles, and exits. Mouths the word " Sheila", and nods his head)   
  

***************** 

(Scene begins later that evening, and Claudia's at home, making dinner. Ray's over, and he and Ben are sitting at the table) 

Ray- You've got quite the teacher there Claud.   
Claudia- Yeah. I've got her for drama too. She's pretty good. (Tastes this stuff in a pot)   
Ray- (leans back in his chair and smiles) Yeah....   
Claudia- (looks at Ray alarmed) Ray, are you, did she...?   
Ray- Saturday.   
Claudia- You're going out with my teacher?!   
Fraser- You're going out with her teacher?   
Ray- Maybe we can double date!   
Claudia- Ray!   
Fraser-Pardon?   
Claudia- You said you wouldn't tell!   
Fraser- Tell what?!   
Ray- Claud's gotta boyfriend!   
Fraser- WHAT?! And you never told me!?   
Claudia- I was gonna tell you when you asked!   
Fraser- But I'd never ask that question!   
Ray- Bingo.   
Fraser- And yet you tell Ray?!   
Claudia- I didn't exactly tell him....we just sort of ran into each other.   
Fraser- I want to meet this boy.   
Claudia- ( In a long whine) Be-nnn!   
Fraser- Don't "Ben" me Claudia. I'm going to meet him, have a light conversation, then I'll decide whether you can "go out" with him.   
Ray- To late.   
Claudia- Ray! Shut-up!   
Ray- Fine (makes a motion of zipping his lips).   
Claudia- *Grow*-up!   
Fraser- Wait. You've already gone out with this boy?   
Ray-  Known him for three weeks. Gone out  three times. She moves fast.   
Claudia- (smacks Ray with a wooden spoon on the back) Can it!   
Fraser- Three weeks?! Where the hell did you meet him?!   
Claudia- The hospital. Ray actually introduced me. His mother was the nurse he was trying to seduce.   
Fraser- WHAT?! Ray! Look at what you're teaching her!   
Ray- Yeah, you've gotta have connections.   
Fraser- That's not what I meant. Claudia, I'm meeting him tomorrow night, and that's that. Understand?   
Claudia- Understood. Just do me a favour, and don't wear the serge. Or the Sam Browne. Or your Stetson. Or any part of the R.C.M.P. dress uniform. Please? For me?   
Fraser- What's wrong with my uniform?   
Claudia- Nothing, really. Red suits you. It's just that I've had a hard enough time fitting in around here, and, well, living with a Christmas tree ornament as people call you-   
Ray- Like me.   
Claudia-...just sorta scares people off.   
Fraser- (sighs) I give up. Fine, we've got a deal. No tunic, and I get to meet.....?   
Ray- Lucas McCowan. I'm tellin' ya, it has a bad-guy sound to it. (Lowers his voice) Tonight in the news, Lucas McCowan has been arrested for....stuff. Real bad stuff.   
Claudia- You're not helping. And I thought you had (makes the zippering thing across her mouth).   
Ray- I changed my mind. I'm speaking.   
Claudia- I see.   
Ray- Oh..My..God. It's a Canadian thing isn't it? Kinda like that Hmm thing?   
Fraser- Hmm?   
Ray- (lowers his voice again) Also in the news, the Canadian Plague. Have you got it? Hmm? Do you? Hmm? (Talking into his glass like it's a microphone)   
Claudia-  (grabs the glass) Don't play at the table. 

(Ray gives her a Look) 

***************** 

(Scene begins with Lucas and Claudia standing in the hall of Fraser's floor. It's Friday at around 7:00 p.m. He's tastefully dressed in a pair of jeans, a beige pull-over sweater, and tan workboots) 

Lucas- So, you're living with your God-father?   
Claudia- Yeah. Oh, Luke, take your earring out. Ben'll flip.   
Lucas- Oh, right. (Taking it out) So what do I call this guy? Ben?   
Claudia- If you want. You could call him Fraser too. Or if you really wanna impress him, call him constable.   
Lucas- Umm, he's a cop?   
Claudia-  No, he's a mountie.   
Lucas- In Chicago?   
Claudia- Long story. Don't ask or you'll be sorry. Ready to meet him?   
Lucas- I guess.   
Claudia- (smiles) O.K. Here it goes. (Pushes open the door) Ben? We're here!   
Lucas- (softly to Claudia) He doesn't lock his door?   
Claudia- They don't have locks in Tuktoyaktuk. 

(Ben appears wearing his jeans and flannel shirt. Claudia throws him a grateful smile. He returns it.) 

Claudia- Lucas, this is my God-father, Constable Benton Fraser.   
Lucas- (sticks out his hand) Lucas McCowan. Nice to meet you. 

(Ray walks out of the bathroom) 

Ray- Hey there Luke.   
Lucas- Detective Vecchio? You live here too?   
Ray- Oh, Lord no. I'm just in the habit of showing up here a lot. Hey, Luke, can I have a word with you for a sec?   
Lucas- Yeah, I guess. 

(They walk into the kitchen) 

Ray- Look Luke, I don't want to scare you off, Claud seems awfully fond of you, but I don't really trust you. Don't even *try* to pull anything on her. I get wind of you doing anything funny, that'll be the end of this relationship, got it? 

(Luke nods) 

Ray- Another thing, you hurt her, I kill you. And I mean it. (Smiles and slaps his shoulder.) Have a nice day. (Leaves) 

(Lucas swallows, and goes back into Fraser's living room. Claudia smiles at him. He tries to return the favour. He sits down on a loveseat, and Fraser sits down on a chair) 

Fraser- Claudia, would you mind taking Diefenbaker out?   
Claudia- Ben- oh, never mind. Dief, come on. 

(Dief trots up, but stops and sniffs Lucas. He won't stop.) 

Lucas- Umm, Constable, can you call your dog off?   
Fraser- Actually, he's a wolf, and he's deaf.   
Lucas- Claudia? Can you...?   
Claudia- (goes up to Dief, waves a hand in front of his face. Slowly says) Walk...let's go. 

(Dief sniffs Lucas's shoe once more, then runs out the door.) 

Claudia- See you! ( Grabs her coat and runs after him) 

(Lucas and Ben look at each other. There's an uncomfortable silence) 

Ben- So, tell me about yourself.   
Lucas- Pardon?   
Ben- Never mind. So, where did you meet Claudia?   
Lucas- The hospital...   
Ben- Ahh, yes....the hospital...So...do you like hockey?   
Lucas- Sure. Hawks rule.   
Ben-  There's a game on.   
Lucas- Go for it.   
Ben- O.K. then. 

( gets up and turns it on. Changes the channel to the game. Hawks vs.Detriot ) 

Lucas- Where's the sound?   
Ben - It's not there. There is no sound.   
Lucas- Oh. 

***************** 

(scene takes place the next day (Saturday) about noon. Fraser and Claud have just come through the door. Fraser's in jeans and a blue sweater (you can't see their tops for their coats), but has his Stetson on. Claudia's wearing bootlegs, and a velour shirt) 

Claudia- So, what did you think of Lucas?   
Fraser- He seems like a nice young man. Dief seems to like him.   
Claudia- I know. He's got a dog of his own, do you think-   
( a familiar looking young boy barrels into Benton. He giggles, Benton seems surprised. Two girls follow. Fraser looks down into the kid's face. The little boy grins)   
Fraser- Janet....(walks away, leaving Claudia avec the kids)   
Claudia- (the kids look at her, and then begin going through her bag) Umm Ben? 

(Dewey walks by.) 

Claudia- Thomas E., umm, whose kids?   
Dewey- (raises brows) She's baa-ck!   
Claudia- Who?   
Dewey- The Bounty Hunter. (Walks away, whistling) Have fun!   
Claudia- Bounty hunter? Dewey! Wait! What are their names?   
Annie- Annie   
Suzanne- Suzanne 

(Claudia looks at the little boy expectantly) 

Robbie- Oh, Robbie 

(Franny appears) 

Franny- Oh, Claudia, thanks. I needed a break. You'll have fun, I'm sure. I'm taking lunch. Oh, and the Dumsha files need updating. Drug dealing's increasing lately. Bye! (leaves)   
Claudia- Francesca! How can I do the files with the kids here? FRANNY! 

(The kids look at her, she looks at them) 

(Ray walks by (dans black jeans, and a T-shirt with the Champion logo on it, which goes nicely with his tattoo). He tosses her a set of keys.) 

Ray- Here. Keys to the holding cell. You might need 'em. (Walks on)   
Claudia- Ray! (To kids) Cover your ears.( they do) Ray, what the hell is going on here?! Whose kids?!   
Ray- Janet's.   
Claudia- Who the hell's Janet?!   
Suzanne- (uncovering her ears) Our mom.   
Claudia- No kidding   
Ray- Oh (hands her files). Update 'em. Druggies are really at it.   
Claudia- How do you expect me to update all this and take care of them?   
Ray- Oh, they're good kids. (Hands her his cuffs too) You might need these too. I'd give you my holster, but it's holding me up. I feel like hell.   
Claudia- You look like it too.   
Ray- (grins sarcastically) Yeah, thanks. I'm gone to lunch. Then maybe home. Want something?   
Claudia- Aspirin. I'm already getting a headache, and the kids( realises they're gone) are gone (sighs). I'd better be getting time and a half for this.   
Ray- You don't get paid as it is.   
Claudia- Then I expect at least time. Better go, see ya. (Claudia  goes off in search of the kids. She looks around, and realises that half the station is gone. Welsh walks by) Lieutenant! Sir, I'm faced with a problem here. I have to take care of three kids who are apparently those of a Bounty Hunter's, Ben has taken off, I've got to update a bunch of files, Franny's gone, and where is the rest of district twenty-seven?   
Lt. Welsh- And I thought I was pressed for time. (Scratches head) Yes, she's back, you're probably gonna take care of her kids for a while. Sorry about the files, the dealers have all apparently decided to surface at all the same time, and for the rest of my men, they're attempting to escape the kids. Or, working, which is improbable.   
Claudia- (raises brows) Are they really that bad?   
Lt. Welsh- Not as long as you've got the keys to the holding cell. 

(Claudia raises them for Welsh to see) 

Lt. Welsh- Well, I'd better go!( exits quickly)   
Claudia- Wait! Where!? Have you seen-aww, forget it. (Opens the door to the main corridor, and walks down. She hears giggles coming from the steps leading to the morgue) Oh, no. The morgue! ( thunders down the stairs) 

(We see the kids taking things out of filing cabinets, playing with Dr. Gustafson's tools, and (barf) opening the drawers) 

Claudia- Guys! Stop it! Stop! 

(They continue running amuck) 

Claudia- (lets out a piercing whistle) ENOUGH! Drop it! 

(Kids freeze, and Robbie drops the envelope he's holding. We hear a little tinkling noise) 

Claudia- I didn't mean literally! Suzanne, Annie, stay away, Robbie back up. I don't want you stepping on any glass (kids oblige, and Claud squats beside it) Annie , can you get me that- (looks at envelope. It reads in black marker: For; Claudia Reid- FRAGILE!) Oh no. (Dumps it out carefully on the floor. The faces from one of the watches has shattered. Claudia taps it, but it doesn't tick. She sighs, and dumps the envelope out completely  Glass and two more watches spill out) Oh no, oh no. Damn. ( cups her head in her hands) 

(Fraser and Janet come down the stairs) 

Janet- Kids! I'm sorry, I had no idea. I thought that Francesca had-   
Fraser- It's all right. (Seeing Claud kneeling on the floor) What happened?   
Claudia- Umm, we had a little accident.   
Janet- Kids, umm, why don't you help Claudia here. Oh, and I'm-   
Claudia- Janet, the Bounty Hunter. Yeah, I know   
Janet- I've got a title?   
Fraser- Apparently so.   
Claudia- (while cleaning) So, who you after?   
Janet- Two guys, big into the drug scene. Really big.   
Claudia- Like lords you mean?   
Janet- Sure.   
Fraser-  Umm, so what happened with Bradley, if you don't mind me asking.   
Janet- Oh, (softly) I filed for divorce. He sees the kids on weekends.  It works. Not really well, but the kids need to see him.   
Fraser- (nods)Umm, Janet, where are you staying tonight? 

(All the kids look up at Fraser and Janet, wide-eyed) 

Janet- Umm, the usual. Not the consulate ( scene goes to Claudia, where she mouths the word " consulate?" with a very confused look on her face. Scene goes back to Janet), but we've got some cash, so we're gonna stay at a motel.   
Fraser-  Umm, would you, how would you like, I mean, that motel is kind of-   
Claudia- Wanna stay at our place?   
Fraser- Thank you Claudia.   
Claudia- No prob Ben.   
Janet- Oh, no, I couldn't do that. Besides, your...niece?   
Fraser+Claudia- God-daughter   
Janet- Is staying with you.   
Fraser- Oh, no, it's quite O.K. I've moved into a bigger apartment, and it sort of feels empty sometimes.   
Claudia- You had a smaller one?   
Fraser- Yes. Burnt to the ground.   
Janet- Well, if it's O.K. with the kids... 

(usual cheering from the kidlits) 

Janet- (smiles) Well, I guess we're all set. Claudia, would you mind taking care of the kids for a few more hours?   
Claudia- Oh, not a problem.   
Janet- Thanks. Umm, Fraser, can you show me how to access your files?   
Fraser- Oh, actually Claudia is-   
Claudia- Ben, you'd better do it. I've got the kids.   
Fraser-Oh, well, I guess you're right. Have fun.   
Claudia- Sure (Janet and Fraser leave) Lots of fun... 

( Claudia turns to the kids, and they look at her.) 

Claudia- So, what do you want to do?   
Robbie- Play cops and robbers! 

(The kids start running around the morgue) 

Claudia- O.K.! Listen up! I'm the mountie, you're the robbers. Your a group of fraud artists, and I've gotta get you. But, let's play upstairs in the hall? Not down here. 

Suzanne- Whattsa matter? Afraid of the dead people?   
Claudia- No, I just happen to know a few....Now if you don't get moving, you'll be joining them. 

(Kids run up the stairs. Claudia picks up all the watches and puts them on the exam table. Leaves) 

**************   
    
 (scene takes place that evening. The kids are going to sleep in Fraser's room, Janet's going to sleep on the loveseat, Fraser's on the floor in  the living room, and Claudia's got her bed-roll on Fraser's floor with the kids. They get the bed. We see a shot of each person on their bed. We stay in Fraser's room) 

Annie-Robbie, stop hogging the blankets.   
Robbie- It's not my fault you have such a big butt (He and Suzanne laugh). 

(They continue talking, and do so throughout the night. Claudia tries out the living room. Fraser's snoring. Janet's talking in her sleep) 

Claudia- Oh, so *now* you decide to snore? Ben, I don't believe you. 

( We see the clock tick by the hours. Claudia goes to the bathroom around 1, plays chess with herself at three, then at five gets dressed, cleans up, and goes to work. Fraser et al. are still sleeping.) 

Claudia- (sighs)You know what they say: The early bird catches up on her filing. 

(Leaves) 

************** 

(Scene takes place at five forty-five a.m. Welsh, and a few other people are doing work. Most others are out on nightwatch) 

Lt. Welsh- Perhaps a bit of you will rub off on detective Vecchio.   
Claudia- We should be so lucky Lieutenant. I figured I'd catch up on my filing, and then take on another day with Janet's kids.   
Lt. Welsh- Go right ahead. 

( Claudia nods, and takes her place in front of the computer. She puts in a password, and enters the Dumsha files. She looks through all the categories then under conspirators. She types in a few things looking at the folder occasionally, then she scrolls down, and sees the name Lucas McCowan. She becomes very interested, and looks for the file under his name. He's got record for dealing and having possession of drugs. He got off on a technicality. The arresting officer didn't read him his rights.) 

Claudia- (slams the desk) Damn you! Dammit Lucas...(looks at her watch. It's five fifty.) You've got ten minutes left to sleep McCowan, then you're in for one hell of a wake-up call. 

**************** 

(Scene begins with Fraser, Janet and the kids waking up. It's almost six o'clock) 

Janet- (yells) Kids! Get a move on!   
Robbie- (yelling back) I'm not changin' with a bunch of girls!   
Janet- Then use the bathroom! (Turns to Ben who is lacing his boots up) I hope I'm not causing you any trouble.   
Fraser- Of course not. The place needed some livening up.   
Janet- Is that why Claudia's here?   
Fraser- Not really. I have to take care of her for a while.   
Janet- Parents away?   
Fraser- (nods, and has a sad smile for a moment)Yeah.( stands up, picks up the paper, and looks through it. Janet is going through a folder, and they bump into each other.)   
Janet- (looking up at him, but not backing up) Oh, (smiling) sorry.   
Fraser- (also smiling) It's my fault, I should have-   
Janet- Kiss me.   
Fraser-Pardon?   
Janet- Kiss me.   
Fraser- (contemplates it, then nods) Understood.   
(they kiss, and then a voice yells from the bathroom)   
Robbie- MOM!   
Janet- (sighs, and rests her head against Fraser's chest) I'd better...   
Fraser- Yeah... 

(she leaves the kitchen, and we see Fraser continue to stand there, with a slightly confused/pained look. He closes his eyes for a moment)   
****************** 

(scene begins with Claudia at the desk, calling Lucas. More people are straggling in) 

Claudia- ( looks at a paper reading : Luke's priv.# : 555-0641. She dials it) 

(scene goes back and forth with the speaker) 

Lucas- (still in bed, shirtless and sweatpants clad. He's really groggy) Hello..?   
Claudia- Hey love. I was going through the Dumsha files, and guess who I found under conspirators?   
Lucas- (still half-asleep) Who..?   
Claudia- YOU! What's with this?! You're dealing drugs behind my back?   
Lucas- ( Sits up, and rubs his head ) Claud, no! It's not like that! I'm stopping!   
Claudia- What? You're still doing it! Are you taking it too?   
Lucas- I'm stopping! I'll stop!   
Claudia- Lucas, what the hell is this? When was the last time you were high?   
Lucas- On what?   
Claudia- On what. God Lucas, What the hell is wrong with you!?   
Lucas- Come on Claudia, it's not that bad!   
Claudia- That's bull Luke and you know it. I've got half a mind to tell Ray, you know that?   
Lucas- Oh, no, don't tell him! He'd kill me!   
Claudia- He's gonna have to wait in line Luke.   
Lucas- Claud, I'm sorry...I..   
Claudia- Luke, when was the last time you were high? And on what?   
Lucas- I guess...yesterday afternoon...   
Claudia- On What?!   
Lucas- Flake. That's it.   
Claudia- That's it?! You're doing coke? (People look at Claudia) Lucas, give me one reason why I shouldn't hang up on you now for good.   
Lucas- Because...I love you?   
Claudia- (sighs, and manages a smile) I guess.....that's a pretty good reason.   
Lucas- Look, I'll get help, I'll stop dealing too.   
Claudia- It's not that easy you know. I've seen people-   
Lucas- I  know. Just, trust me on this. I will, I really will.   
Claudia- Famous last words. Lucas, get help, O.K.?   
Lucas- We still on for Friday? I've got a surprise for you!   
Claudia-  Promise you'll get help.   
Lucas- Are we?   
Claudia- Lucas, promise me!   
Lucas- O.K.   
Claudia- O.K. what?   
Lucas- I promise I'll get help.   
Claudia- O.K. we're still on.(pauses) Were you ever tripped when you've been with me?   
Lucas- NO! I swear, I'd never do that, I couldn't!   
Claudia- O.K. I trust you. Bye...   
Lucas- Bye love. 

(Claudia hangs up, and sighs) 

Claudia- Fraser'd better not find out about this. *Ray* better not find out about this. 

(Franny shows up behind Claudia) 

Franny- What can't I tell Ray?   
Claudia- Franny, what do you know?   
Franny- Umm, you've got a coke dealing and doing boyfriend, and you're going out sometime soon, and his name's Lucas, and it's gonna cost you.   
Claudia- All I have is Canadian. And it's Ben's   
Franny- It's Fraser's?   
Claudia- Yeah, I still owe him-   
Franny- I'll take it!   
Claudia- But Francesca...it's hardly worth anything. Do you know how bad the Canadian dollar's been lately?   
Franny- If Fraser's hands have touched it, it's worth something.   
Claudia- Whatever you say. ( reaches into her wallet, and pulls out an old Canadian 50)   
Franny- Ooh, it's got his picture on it too!   
Claudia- Well, technically, it's not Ben, it's the musical ride. He's been in it before, along with his father's friend, Buck Frobisher. Did you know that there were terrorists on the-   
Franny- As much as I'd like to hear your stories, I've gotta go get this bronzed. 

(Franny gets up and goes) 

Claudia- FRANCESCA! You've gotta job too ya know! And yours pays! (To herself) Not that it matters much, now that your flush with fifty. 

( Janet, Fraser and the kids come through the door. Claud sees them, and quickly exits Lucas' file) 

Janet- Claudia, would you mind..?   
Claudia- Umm, I've got a bit of filing, and Franny's run off to get a fifty bronzed, but if they stay relatively close by, I can watch them. Where are you two going?   
Fraser- To check out a few buildings around you school in fact.   
Janet- We've got some tip-offs that one of these guys is using one as a safe house.   
Fraser- Have you seen Ray? He said he'd come with us.   
Claudia- (while grabbing the telephone from Robbie) Umm, no. He wasn't looking too good yesterday, and said he might take the day off. If you want I'll call him.   
Fraser- That would be appreciated. We're going to talk to Dr. Gustafson for a moment.   
Claudia- O.K. ( turns to the computer, the kids have just developed a screensaver which reads : "Police men suk". Claudia slaps the mouse) Umm, why don't you guys go visit detective Huey? He's got some pretty good games on his computer.   
Suzanne- Nah. We'd rather stay with you.   
Claudia- Why thank-you. I'm flattered. ( Picks up the phone, looks at a post-it on the computer, and dials Ray.) 

(scene goes back and forth with the speaker) 

Ray- (he's sitting in an armchair, feet propped up, and a bottle of aspirin in his hand. Sheila is sitting on the arm, playing with his hair. Oddly enough, they're watching " Paris or Somewhere".) Vecchio.   
Claudia- Hey Ray. Fraser wants to know if you're gonna show up to go on a bounty hunt.   
Ray- As enticing as that sounds, no. I feel like....like...Indyposed.   
Claudia- Who? ( plugging her ear)   
Ray- Not who, what. You know, it means sick. (Looks up at Sheila and smiles)   
Claudia- I think you mean " Indisposed".   
Ray- Yeah, that too.   
Claudia- You want me to tell Welsh?! ( now having to yell over the kids who are tossing a disk back and forth over Robbie's head)   
Ray- Could you? And why are you yelling?   
Claudia- Janet's kids! And no problem! Oh! How was the date?! ( The kids call for pizza. In the background you hear Annie say : Yes, I'd like 43 pizza's delivered to the police station?)   
Ray- (grins) Oh, it went really well.   
Claudia- This is gonna be really weird in school on Monday!   
Ray- Yeah. See you.   
Claudia- Bye! (Hangs up, and a stream of water hits her in the face. She lets out a little shriek, and wipes it off) 

**************** 

(scene begins that night with everyone going to bed in there same places. The kids start chatting again.) 

Claudia- (bolts upright) O.K. look here. This isn't my house, or even my native country, but you're gonna have to listen to my rules. I've got school in the morning, and I need sleep. And if I don't get that sleep, I'll be *very* angry. So, no talking. Whispering, O.K. but only about important aspects of your lives. Nothing to do with the size of a persons butt, who's got more blankets, or why my God-father is in Chicago in the first place. Understood? 

(Kids nod, fazed) 

Claudia- Good. Any questions? 

(Kids mumble for a moment, then shut-up) 

**************** 

(scene takes place that morning at school. Claudia has just entered homeroom, and the bell rings.) 

Ms. Gatonsby- Class! Sit down, the bell has rung. 

(Shuffling follows, then ceases) 

Ms- Gatonsby- (half sitting, half leaning on the front of her desk) So, how was everyone's weekend?   
Nick- I'd ask you the same question Miss.   
Ms.Gatonsby- Pardon me?   
Nick- (grinning) Some hickey you've got there. 

(Ms. Gatonsby slaps a hand to her neck, and blushes. The class laughs, and Claudia hits her head on her desk) 

**************** 

(scene takes place that afternoon at Claudia's school. Claudia's in the music room, playing the love theme from " Romeo and Juliet" on the piano. She's the only one there. Until Lucas walks in) 

Lucas- Do you always play the score from " Romeo and Juliet" when you're upset?   
Claudia- (not looking behind her) No. Sometimes I play the theme from the "Godfather" (plays the first four bars). How did you know I was upset?   
Lucas- You've been avoiding me all day, and you're skipping drama rehersal. You never do that.   
Claudia- (turns to face Lucas) Yeah, well, I'm usually not going out with a drug addict.   
Lucas- Hey, I am *not* an addict.   
Claudia- Then how come it's so hard for you to stop?   
Lucas- What are you talking about?   
Claudia- I saw you at lunch. You were so pale, you looked like Inuvik in winter.   
Lucas- O.K., I did, but that's it. Never again   
Claudia- Lucas, don't lie to me! You said you'd stop before, and you did it again! Keep your promises and I'll keep mine! We're off for Friday. (gets up to leave)   
Lucas- (grabs her arm) No, Claud! Come one, this time, I promise, I really do. If I ever get loaded again, then it's over. And I've stopped dealing. I gave everything I had to Dumsha. You can ask him. Or, just look at him.   
Claudia- (contemplates it for a moment) Fine. If I see you high again, it's over. If I see you *deal* it's over.   
Lucas- O.K. Deal. Umm, Claud, do you have a dress? Something fancy?   
Claudia- Yeah, but I've never worn it. And Ben says it's too revealing.   
Lucas- Do you think he'd let you get away with it for one night?   
Claudia- Pardon me?   
Lucas- You know how my uncle's in the navy? Well, they're having this big military ball Friday, and I was wondering if you'd like to go. That's your surprise.   
Claudia- A real ball?! (Luke nods, smiling) Luke, I'd love to!   
Lucas- Can you waltz?   
Claudia- Not really. Define "waltzing".   
Lucas- (laughs) No problem. I'll show you. You're gonna have a blast. Hey, can you play Beethoven's "Fur Elise"?   
Claudia- Yeah. Why?   
Lucas- ( in a refined voice) Let me demonstrate a waltz. (Grabs a broom) Play my dear. (Claudia does. Lucas waltzes around with the broom. Claudia laughs) 

( A moment later Ray rushes into the room, gun drawn. Claudia stops playing, Lucas drops the broom) 

Ray- (shaking his head at Lucas' waltz) I always knew there was something wrong with that boy.   
Claudia- Ray, what's wrong?   
Ray- That guy that Benny was after, he's here.   
Lucas- Who?   
Ray- Edgar McCalister.   
Claudia- Want us to leave?   
Ray- Yeah, it'd be wise. And Janet would like you to offer your services...?   
Claudia- The kids! I completely forgot!   
Lucas- I'll walk you to the station.   
Claudia- Could you run me instead? I'm fifteen minutes late.   
Lucas- Can do. 

(They take off) 

Ray- (shaking his head) He calls that dancing. Seriously. 

**************** 

(scene takes place the next day at school in homeroom. The class is seated, talking with each other. Ms. Gatonsby has a Band-Aid on her delightful hickey) 

Ms. Gatonsby- Class, as you may have noticed, we have two visitors here today. 

(They're Ray and Fraser. They're at the front of the class, Fraser smiling politely) 

Ms. Gatonsby- They're here for the purpose of drug education. So, if you would please give them your full attention, they'll begin. 

(Class shuts-up somewhat. All the girls have their full attention set on Fraser) 

Ray- As you may have noticed, drugs have really started to pop up here, and that's because of the rise in dealers in the neighbourhood. We, well, umm.... help me out here Ben.   
Fraser- Certainly. As a newcomer to this country, I was shocked at the availability of drugs to young people. Where I come from-   
Student- And where would that be, Red?   
Fraser- The North West Territories. As I was saying, where I come from, drugs are, virtually obsolete . Now that I've come to Chicago, I've realised just how bad the problem is.   
Female Student#1- So, what do you do exactly?   
Fraser- I am a member of the R.C.M.P. I actually worked with Claudia's father for a period of time. I remember one time... 

(Claudia points to Fraser, and mouths to Ray "shut him up". Ray mouths back " How?") 

Fraser-  Then Daniel suggested-   
Ray- (nudges Fraser) Drugs?   
Fraser- Oh, yes. Umm, any questions for the detective and I?   
F. Student#2- Are you married Red?   
Fraser- Umm, no.   
F.Student#3- How old are you?   
Fraser- Thirty- (Ray cuts him off)   
Ray- Any questions pertaining to drugs?   
F.Student#4- Are you currently seeing anyone Ben?   
Fraser- (pauses for a moment) Umm-   
Ray- O.K., any questions pertaining to drugs?   
F.Student#2- What would you look for in a woman?   
Fraser- Well, (clears throat) probably someone who is und-   
Ray- O.K! Are we done here? Let's move on to our next class, shall we Benny?   
F.Student#5- Constable, what are you doing in Chicago?   
Ray+Claudia- Don't ask!   
Ray- I guess that's it. If you have any questions about drug use, please ask Shei- Umm, Ms. Gatonsby here, and she'll give you a pamphlet. Thank you, good bye.   
Fraser- Yes, good bye. 

(They leave, and the females in the class, including Sheila and Claudia sigh.) 

**************** 

(Scene begins that evening at the station. Franny is at the computer, Claudia is too, and it just looks like a typical evening) 

Franny- Claudia, which hand types the 6?   
Claudia- (while typing) The right. I think.   
Franny-  I though so. Why are the keys designated to one hand anyway? Why can't I just do it the way I want?   
Claudia-I'm not entirely sure. I often fudge on the rule myself. Hey, did you know that the longest word typed with the left hand is "stewardesses"?   
Franny- (Begins typing again) Thanks, I may need that someday.   
Lt. Welsh- (yells from his office) Vecchio! You and Fraser get out to St. Agustine's! I got a call from a source! Dewey, Huey, you join them!   
Huey- Yes sir!   
Ray- You got it. Fraser, let's go. (Turns, and sees no Fraser) Fraser? (Leans over on  Clauida's desk) Hey, you seen Ben?   
Claudia- He was going through the filing cabinet. Looking for that Edgar McCalister guy. Ack! He'll see Luke's file! (Realises what she's done, and slaps a hand to her mouth)   
Ray- What did you say? Lucas has a file? 

(Claudia nods, hand still over her mouth) 

Ray- He deals doesn't he? 

(Claudia doesn't say anything) 

Ray- (looks right into Claudia's eyes) Answer me.   
Claudia- (pauses for a moment, then takes her hand off her mouth) He did. He stopped when I threatened to break it up.   
Ray- Does he take it? 

(Claudia doesn't answer) 

Ray- (hits the desk) Claudia! I told you something was up with him! That's it, I'm telling Ben.   
Claudia- (on the brink of tears) Ray! Please, don't!   
Ray- No. I'm telling him, and that's it. I declare your relationship over. (Turns to walk away, and Franny watches, open-mouthed)   
Claudia- (grabs his hand) Ray, no. You don't know him! He promised me he'd get help. That's where he went after he walked me here on Monday. Please, Ray, you've gotta believe me. He's a nice guy!   
Ray- Nice guys don't do drugs.   
Claudia- (drops his hand) Ray, how many parents have you lost?   
Ray- What?   
Claudia- Look, he started it to get away from dealing with the loss. Both his parents are gone. When I found that out, it was like meeting a soul mate. No one I've ever met has ever known what it feels like. Not even Ben...only him.   
Ray- Yeah, sure.   
Claudia- Are you still gonna tell?   
Ray- I don't know. If I find something incriminating, I will, without a doubt. Claud, you just watch it.   
Claudia- ( smiles) Thank you.   
Ray- Yeah. Franny, you got the Browne files?   
Franny- That I do. Here (hands him a folder) Is he in on this drug ring too?   
Ray- Yeah. Steve Browne.   
Claudia- Hey, I know him. He's in grade 12.   
Franny-He goes to your school?   
Claudia- You'd be surprised at how many druggies do.   
Franny- Then how come you don't report him?   
Claudia- I value my life, thank you.   
Lt. Welsh- (yelling from his office) You'd better be gone Vecchio!   
Ray- I'm gonna go find Ben. Ladies, keep looking for conspiritors. And possible safe-houses.   
Franny- (giving a mock salute) Yes sir. 

**************** 

(scene takes place that night (around 7:00) at the school. Some teachers are still there. Scene goes to outside the school by the auditorium doors. About six guys are there, and it's obvious what they're doing) 

Steve- Yeah, I got two rocks from Luke, but he says he's not gonna retail anymore.   
Dan (Dumsha)-I got his. And look, if ya want some bennies, I can cut you some, cheaper than what Sinclair's dealing for.   
Dealer#1- (To Dan) Let's see what you've got. 

( Dan pulls out two tiny ziploc bags, filled with freebase cocaine) 

Dan- Forty bucks for this one, twenty-five for this one. 

(Scene changes to Ray's car pulling up. He, Ben and Janet are inside.) 

Janet- The two tall guys are the one's I'm after.   
Fraser- (noticing Ray putting his glasses on, and straining to see outside) Who are you looking for?   
Ray- (shakes his head) He's not there.   
Fraser- Anyone I'd know?   
Ray- (pauses) Nah. 

(We hear Heuy's voice come over the radio.) 

Huey- O.K. when are we gonna take 'em?   
Ray- Patience.(waits a moment) Now. (Ray and his companions exit the car) 

(Scene goes to the druggie group. They're all laughing about something. Ray and Dewey are slowly coming up along the school wall, out of view of the dealers. Ray motions for Huey to go around the other side with Janet to ambush the clique. Fraser stays with Ray. Ray peeks around the side of the building. More dealers have shown up, increasing the numbers to 10) 

Ray- Damn, there's more.   
Fraser- Should I call for back-up?   
Ray- It'd help. Hurry up eh?   
Fraser- Understood. (Gets up and goes to the car)   
Ray- (keeping his eye on the dealers) Dewey? You ready?   
Dewey- You know it.   
Ray- Nods. (Grabs a walkie-talkie from his belt. Speaks to Janet) We're ready. Let's go. (We hear Janet agree.) 

( Ray and Dewey take off after the group. The dealers (we'll just call them that to avoid confusion) see that they've been found out, and take off, all going in different directions.) 

Ray- ( While running after one, points in the direction that others went) Ben! That way! 

(Fraser and Janet follow the directions. After a few moments, they give up, as pursuit is futile. They stop, and Ray comes up from behind them) 

Ray- (pant, pant) He got away. (Pant, pant)   
Janet- We'll try again tomorrow. 

***************** 

( Scene takes place the next afternoon at Clauida's school. Drama rehersal has ended, and she's just exited the auditorium by way of the doors leading directly outside. Dan steps in front of her.) 

Dan- Well, hello there Claudia. How was rehearsal?   
Claudia- Fine thank you. (Tries to get by, but Dan calls up a few lackeys, and they surround her) Do you mind?   
Dan- (grabs her by the collar) Of course I do. You're a little rat, you know?   
Claudia- What are you talking about? ( gets out of his hold)   
Dan- You know damn well what I'm talking about. Those cops were here last night.   
Claudia- Yeah, well, you know what they say, you'll get caught sooner or later.   
Dan-  That's *not* what I mean. That red-clad freak was here. With some girl.   
Claudia- And this relates to me in what way?   
Dan- Cut the crap. You're related to him, aren't you? You told him we were gonna deal that night.   
Claudia- O.K. Number one, I'm not related to him, and number two, how would I know if you were dealing? I never speak to you.   
Dan- Lucas must've told you.   
Claudia- Don't blame him, O.K.? As a matter of fact, don't blame *me* either. We never said anything. I heard that the Lieutenant got a tip from a source, that's all I know. Now, if you don't mind, call your peons off.   
Dan- Back off guys. ( they do, and Claudia walks away)   
Lackey#1- Hey, Dan, what's a peon?   
Dan- A fancy word for "pony"   
Lackey#1- Oh. 

***************** 

( scene begins with Ray dropping Sheila off after a date. Ray's wearing tan cords, and a white t-shirt. Sheila is wearing black pants, and a silk,lavender shirt.) 

Sheila- ( still smiling) Thanks Ray, I had a great evening. You're a great dancer   
Ray- Yeah...   
Sheila- ( opens the door, but then decides not to exit, and faces Ray) Is something wrong? You seem distracted.   
Ray- Sheila, have you taught a boy named Lucas McCowan?   
Sheila- As a matter of fact, yes. He was one of my best students, until, well, he started hanging around Daniel.   
Ray- As in Dumsha?   
Sheila- Yeah. His parents died last year, and well, you know. He's coming around though. Why do you ask?   
Ray- Claudia's going out with him, and well...   
Sheila- You're worried?   
Ray- Yeah. I don't really trust him. She says he's stopped, but....   
Sheila- Ray, I'll keep an eye on him. Would that make you feel better?   
Ray- Yeah Sheila. Thanks.   
Sheila- No problem. (Leans forward and kisses Ray) Good-night. (Gets out of the car)   
Ray-Good night. 

**************** 

( Scene begins with Ray entering the station. Claudia walks by with files in one hand, and Robbie on her back. Literally.) 

Ray- (grins) Having fun?   
Claudia-  Oh, tons. Care to join the festivities?   
Ray- Not a chance.   
Franny- ( calling from her desk) Ray! Phone!   
Ray- Take a message!   
Franny- It's Stella!   
Ray- Coming! ( makes his way to the phone, and takes it from Francesca) Hello? 

(Scene goes to Stella) 

Stella- Hi Ray. I have a favour to ask of you.   
Ray- Shoot.   
Stella- Well, my apartment is being fumigated, and they only told me today. Do you think I could stay at your place? 

(Scene goes to Ray) 

Ray- (smiling, but covering his glee)Yeah, yeah, sure. When are you gonna come by? 

(Scene goes to Stella) 

Stella- Around eight if that's O.K. Um, Ray, this is just.... 

(scene goes to Ray) 

Ray- (losing his smile) I know, I know. This doesn't mean.... 

(Scene goes to Stella) 

Stella- Just as friends, nothing more. See you then Ray. (Hangs up) 

(Scene goes back to Ray) 

Ray- (still holding the phone) Just as friends... 

***************** 

(Scene begins around seven o'clock that night at Ben's apartment. Ben's in jeans and a white sweater, Janet's in jeans a white t-shirt, and a leather vest. Claudia is in blue cords, wearing a white T, with a matching cord jacket. The kids are dressed in usual stuff, jeans for the girls, sweatpants for Robbie) 

Fraser- Claudia, where are you going?   
Claudia- Uhh, out?   
Fraser- With Lucas?   
Claudia- Yes.   
Fraser- Have fun.   
Claudia- Ben, I'm sorry! I know I should have told you, my conscience was- wait. Did you say...   
Fraser- Have fun.   
Claudia- Oh, well then. Good-bye. ( heads for the door)   
Fraser- Hold it! ( she stops) What are you sorry about?   
Claudia- Uhh...well...lucaskindahasafile.   
Fraser- Pardon?   
Claudia- Ooh, nothing. Forget it.   
Fraser- (forcefully) Pardon?   
Claudia- (lets out a defeated sigh) Lucas has a file.   
Fraser- (in disbelief) Pardon?   
Claudia- Yeah. He's stopped dealing though, and he stopped doing, and he's getting help.   
Fraser- And you're still going out with him?!   
Claudia- Yes. Look Ben, he's cleaned up his act, and like I said, he's getting help, and-   
Fraser- How long have you known this?   
Claudia- I found out on...Sunday I guess...so...   
Fraser- You've been going out for God knows how long , you don't bother telling me that, and now he's a drug addict, and you don't tell me *that*?!   
Claudia- See! This is why I never told you! You blow everything out of proportion! 

(Janet in the meantime, walks into the kitchen, brushing Suzanne's hair. They stop in the doorway) 

Fraser- I'm not blowing anything out of proportion! He's doing drugs Claudia! Do you have any idea what your father would say?   
Claudia- Dad would probably be saying the same things you are. Ben, I'll make it up to you, I swear. Anything you want.   
Fraser- Then break off the relationship.   
Claudia- Except that.   
Janet- ( steps up beside Fraser) Could you do something for me?   
Claudia- Anything.   
Janet- Could you take the kids out with you?   
Claudia- No problem. I just call Lucas and tell him that we're gonna have company. 

( Annie and Robbie walk into the room) 

Annie- I don't wanna go out with some crack head. 

( everyone looks at her in shock) 

Janet- Annie! That's not very nice!   
Annie- I'm still not going to go out with him.   
Claudia- Fine. I guess I'll just be taking your sister and brother to the movies.   
Annie- What movie are you going to see?   
Claudia- Well, I guess "Fallen" is out of the question. What do you want to see?   
Suzanne- "Titanic"? Please?   
Robbie- That's a stupid movie.   
Suzanne- No it's not.   
Robbie- Sure it is. It's about a big boat that sinks 'cause of a Canadian iceberg.   
Fraser- (to Claudia) You can't help but feel responsible to some extent.   
Claudia- I know.   
Annie- Too bad for you Robert Bradley Morris. We're going to Titanic whether you like it or not.   
Claudia- Come on Robbie. It'll be fun. ( whispers in his ear) You and Lucas can throw M&M's at the people in the rows ahead of us.   
Robbie- O.K.!   
  

( Claudia picks up the phone to call Luke, and Janet hands her some cash.) 

*************** 

( Scene begins about 20 minutes later. Claudia is looking out the window. We look outside also, and see a white Grand Prix pull up.) 

Claudia- Guys!? Luke's here! Let's go! 

( There's a stampede to the door. Claudia exits last, and shuts the door.) 

Janet- (sighs) Free. 

(Fraser walks into the living room) 

Fraser- Would you care for a late dinner?   
Janet- (smiles) I'd  enjoy that. 

***************** 

(Scene begins with Fraser and Janet sitting at the table, eating salmon steaks and what not. They've even got a bottle of (gasp!) wine. They're in the middle of a conversation, laughing) 

Janet- You're kidding!?   
Fraser- I wish I was. We had to hide a dead body for his whole shift.   
Janet- And you found him in the wall?   
Fraser- Actually, Ray found him. He punched a hole in the drywall.   
Janet- And people say police work isn't exciting.   
Fraser- Speaking of police work, how long are you staying?   
Janet- (stops laughing, and her smile fades) As soon as I get these guys. Then it's back to Montana.   
Fraser- Oh. I see.   
Janet- I'm sorry.   
Fraser-No, I understand. You have a responsibility.   
Janet- Well, I suppose there's one way I could stay.   
Fraser- How's that?   
Janet- Never catch them?   
Fraser- Is that an option?   
Janet- I don't think so....I was just hoping...   
Fraser- Me too... 

**************** 

( Scene begins the next day (Thursday) at around 4:30 at Claudia's school. She's at drama rehersal, and Ben, Ray, Janet and the " Duck Boys" are parked outside, waiting for Dumsha) 

Fraser- Ray, are you sure they're going to be here?   
Ray- Relax Ben. My source is very reliable.   
Fraser- I understand, it's just that, don't you think it's a bit early? Teacher's are still here, it's not very well planned.   
Ray- Well, these guys aren't very swift Ben.   
Fraser- all right then. 

( A moment later, Dumsha comes out the auditorium doors with a few pals. A second later, three guys get out of a car in the parking lot, and make their way to Dan. Scene goes to Ray, Ben and Janet in the car) 

Ray- I told you Ben.   
Fraser- I believed you.   
Ray- No you didn't.   
Fraser- Yes, I did.   
Ray- No, you didn't. 

(Huey's voice comes over the walkie-talkie.) 

Huey- Ray, anytime now.   
Ray- Relax, I've got it all under control.   
Fraser- You do?   
Ray- Of course I do.   
Huey- Well, when are we going to go?   
Ray- When I say so. 

( Scene goes back to the deal being made. Scene goes to the car) 

Ray- O.K, let's go. 

( They exit the car, and slowly make their way to their target point, walking close to the wall. Dumsha spots them, and yells: "Break!" the druggies then spread out, Dumsha and Steve running inside the school.) 

Ray- (to the walkie talkie, whilst running inside the school) Huey! They made a break and went inside the school!   
Huey- (voice only) Got it. 

( Dan and Steve run in the doors which lead to the auditorium. They run across the stage, knocking over props and people, Ms. Gatonsby being one of them. Scene goes to Ray trying to pull open the door. It's locked. Scene goes back to Dan and Steve running through the hall outside the auditorium. They run into Claudia, script in hand) 

Dan- ( Grabbing her by the shirt) You little snitch!   
Claudia- (breaking out of his hold) You know, if you cut down on your coke intake, I bet these fits would reduce.   
Dan- Look,  the cop's are here, and they *knew*. Tell me how.   
Claudia- Umm, lucky guess? 

( Ray, Fraser, Janet, and a few students open the auditorium doors, and step into the hallway. Dan produces a .45 from his jacket) 

Claudia- Gotta go. Bye! ( runs over to the group and skids into Ray)   
Ray- Nice friends you've got here (Pulls Claudia behind him with one hand, (she's now in front of Janet) the other hand holding his gun).   
Claudia- Tell me about it. 

( Lucas then picks this exact moment to come out of the men's room, holding a small Ziploc bag of crack) 

Lucas- Dan, here. I found some more, you- (notices the large group of people at the other end of the hall). Hey...what's going on.   
Dan- I knew you'd never give up on that stuff. C'mon ( Grabs Luke's arm, and runs down the hall).   
Ray+Janet ( Almost in unison) Stop! 

( Janet goes after them, and fires. Dan, the nice guy that he is, uses Luke as a shield. They both fall. Dan tries to get back up, but Lucas doesn't. Claudia makes a run for Lucas, but Janet holds her back. Claudia struggles against her hold) 

Claudia- Lucas! Lucas! No, Lucas! Ben, h-help him! 

( Fraser goes up to Lucas, and takes a pulse. Unfortunately, there isn't one. He turns to Janet, and shakes his head. Claudia slumps to the floor, sobbing and stuff. Ray goes up to Dan, and takes him by the arm, lifting him up.) 

Ray- You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford one.... 

************** 

( Scene begins around 7:00 at the police station. Franny's doing her best to cheer Claudia up. Fraser, Ray and Janet are in Lt. Welsh's office. The kids are all with Dewey, playing Minesweeper on his computer) 

Franny- So how was the movie?   
Claudia- Good.   
Franny- I remember one time, Ray took me to a movie, and it was in one of those old theatres, you know, with the balcony? Anyway, we spent the whole time throwing Junior Mints at the people below us. I was about eight.   
Claudia- (smiles) Luke still does....did..that.   
Franny- Hey, whatever happened to Ray and your teacher?   
Claudia- Oh, yeah. Ray broke it up. I think it has something to do with the Stella issue. I'm gonna go find Ben. 

( She doesn't have to go far, as Fraser steps up to the desk) 

Fraser- Claudia, you ready to go home?   
Claudia- Yup. Bye Francesca.   
Franny- Bye Claudia.   
Fraser- (turns behind him) Janet?   
Janet- Coming. Kids? ( they fall into line behind their mom)   
Claudia- (pulls Fraser over by the desk) Ben, this may sound selfish, but I can't stay if she is.   
Fraser- Claudia, be reasonable. Where else are you going to stay?   
Claudia- The tank, under Francesca's desk, the exam table in the morgue, just not with her. Ben, I'm sorry, it's just that....   
Fraser- Claudia, stop being so selfish. And stop complaining.   
Claudia- I'm not complaining.   
Ray- ( walks up to Fraser, then jumps beside him) Evening. ( hands Fraser a file) Janet's gotta sign this. Claud, how are you?   
Claudia- It doesn't get easier, I'll tell you that.   
Fraser- Let's go.   
Claudia- Let's not.   
Fraser- Claudia, I said it wasn't possible. Let's go.   
Ray- What's not possible?   
Claudia- I don't want to stay with a executioner tonight.   
Fraser- ( sternly) Claudia, that's enough. She did not murder Lucas.   
Claudia- It wasn't in self defence. You know the law. Section 9, regulation 926*.   
Ray- Claudia, this is America. Guilty until proven innocent.   
Claudia- Or shot. Ben, I can't...( losing her composure). Could you stay in the same room with the man who shot your father?   
Ray- The kid's got a point. Claud, stay with me.   
Claudia- But, Stella's staying with you.   
Ray- Don't worry about The Stella. She'll be fine with it.   
Fraser- Ray, I couldn't let you-   
Ray- Ben, that's what friends are for. Claud, we'll go to Ben's apartment first.   
Claudia- Thanks Ray. Bye Ben. 

( They exit) 

***************** 

( Scene begins that night in Ray's apartment. Claudia's on the couch, Stella and Ray sharing Ray's bed. (No, they weren't doing anything). Stella gets up to close the window in the living room.) 

Claudia- ( rolls over, and watches Stella close the window.) Oh, sorry. I forgot to close it.   
Stella- Oh, did I wake you?   
Claudia- No. I can't sleep.   
Stella- Ray told me what happened. I'm...sorry.   
Claudia- Yeah...You'd think it'd get easier. But it doesn't.   
Stella- I don't think it would. If you lose someone you love...   
Claudia- I feel so..cheated. I hate this...(looks over on to the small table by the couch. She sees the framed picture of Stella and Ray)   
Stella- ( looks at it too, and smiles) He's a great dancer. It's so easy with him...effortless. I miss him.   
Claudia- You still love him, don't you?   
Stella- ( nods) I do. 

( Ray in the meantime, has also gotten up, and is watching from the bedroom. Scene periodically goes to him) 

Claudia- If you don't mind me asking...why did it end?   
Stella- Clash of jobs...(smiles) He's so stubborn. He doesn't like other people telling what to do. Kids too. He wanted them, I didn't.   
Claudia- Lucas was like that. Not with the kids, but...a real pain sometimes. But I still loved him.   
Stella- I know the feeling. (pause)You'd better get to bed.   
Claudia- Yeah, I'll try. 

( Stella makes her way back to the bedroom. Ray's back in bed. She lays down. Ray rolls over, and faces her back) 

Ray- You would've made a great mother. 

( We see Stella smile, but she does not turn to face Ray.) 

************** 

( Scene begins the next morning @ Fraser's apartment. Janet is getting ready to leave. The kids have gone out the door, and she and Fraser are trying to say goodbye.) 

Janet- Thanks Fraser. This was nice...   
Fraser- There's nothing you could do to change this. You've got a obligation.   
Janet- Obligations suck.   
Fraser- I agree.   
Janet- I could never work though...what with the kids....my job..   
Fraser- I understand. 

( Suzanne calls from the elevator) 

Suzanne- MOM! Let's go!   
Fraser- You'd better....   
Janet- ..Go... 

( They embrace, and a kiss follows. They break away) 

Janet- It's always going to be like this, isn't it? 

(Fraser nods) 

Janet- I'd better leave   
Fraser- Can I see you again?   
Janet- You know the answer to that. (Silence) 

( Robbie calls from the elevator) 

Robbie- MOM! We're not waiting anymore!   
Janet- (sighs) Montana is calling.   
Fraser- You should be going.   
Janet- Yeah. ( picks up her purse. She turns to say something to Fraser) I-   
(Annie calls this time) 

Annie-* MOM!!!* 

(Janet looks to the floor, and turns away from Ben. She walks away. Fraser is on the brink of tears) 

*************** 

( Scene begins that afternoon (around 4:00) @ Ray's apartment. Claudia didn't go to school, she's laying on the couch watching MTV. Ray walks in.) 

Ray- Didn't go to school?   
Claudia- I was half way there...but then, I remembered, Oasis were on Rosie O'Donnell.   
Ray- Oh.   
Claudia- We were supposed to go to that ball tonight.( pause) He never taught me to dance. ( smiles sadly) I've never danced with a boy before. Pathetic, isn't it.   
Ray- Well, with the way that boy danced, I don't think you'd want him to teach you ( he thinks for a moment, then goes and hits the tape deck. A slow song begins to play, with a  similar sound to the one he and Stella danced to in " Strange Bedfellows"). May I have this dance?   
Claudia- (smiling) I can't dance, remember?   
Ray- I might as well pass my talent to someone, right? 

( Claudia gets up, and makes her way to the carpet where Ray is standing. She slowly, awkwardly at first, takes his hands, and starts to dance. Soon, it becomes more natural) 

( The music continues to play, but the scene changes. First, to Stella, who is now back in her apartment. She picks up her wedding band, and fingers it, a wistful expression on her face. Scene then changes to Fraser at the kitchen table, picking up Janet's silver ring which she left behind.) 

                                                 *Fin* 

  *- "A member of a police force shall not draw a handgun or discharge a firearm unless he or she believes, on reasonable ground, that to do so is necessary to protect against loss of life  or serious bodily harm"   
( section 9, regulation 926: equipment and use of force)   
    
  

Return to Due South Fiction Archive 


End file.
